Memoria
by misro
Summary: SUITE DE KISS OR KILL/ suite a leurs pertes de mémoire, Morgan décide de retourner dans son village natal d'Amazonie, alors que Reid , suivant les indications d'un Livre, va, sans le savoir, partir sur ses traces. YAOI ! MORGAN/REID
1. Nouveau départ

**MEMORIA.**

Auteur : Misro.

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blabla.

**Attention** : Cette histoire est la **SUITE DIRECTE DE KISS OR KILL**! je vous conseille vivement de la lire avant d'aller plus loin!

Pour les autres : je vous prévient, vous allez être dépaysées. Mais vraiment. Mais voila, ceci est une fiction, et comme j'en avais plutôt assez d'écrire sur des psychopathes assassins ( et de blesser Morgan a chaque fois), j'ai donc INVENTE de prétendues origines aborigènes. Cela vous semble fou? Ca l'est. Mais venez lire quand même, après tout, qu'avez-vous a perdre?

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Reid s'était levé tôt, ce jour là. Il avait bu un verre de jus d'orange, s'était lavé, habillé, avant de s'effondrer dans son canapé. Qu'avait-il a faire de ses journées ? Se souvenirs. Se souvenirs de tous ces moments échappés de sa mémoire qui refusaient de revenir. Il avait droit a deux mois de vacances, et en était presqu'heureux, sachant qu'il ne savait plus en quoi concernait son métier. La sonnette le sortit de ses pensées, et il alla ouvrir.<p>

« R…Reid, mon chou , je… »

Une jeune femme blonde et potelée se tenait devant la porte, tenant un paquet dans ses mains blanches. Le génie savait qu'il la connaissait, mais ne se rappelait ni son nom, ni quoi que ce soit la concernant. Elle se rendit compte de son trouble :

« C'est Garcia ! Pénélope ! Oh, mon dieu c'est tellement dur de te voir comme ça…

-V…Vous voulez entrez ? »

Garcia ne voulait pas entrer. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus que le jeune homme la vouvoie. Hésitante, anxieuse, elle lui remit simplement le paquet, et murmura que Morgan était déjà partit. Elle lui demanda de bien lire l'objet qu'elle venait de lui donner, puis de prendre une décision. Reid dit oui d'un air perdu, et Garcia s'en alla après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue, le faisant sursauter.

Le Livre était épais, et vieux comme le monde. Un Livre qui n'était pas écrit en anglais, mais dans une sorte de dialecte que le génie perça en quelques heures. La première de couverture représentait un cerveau qui se changeait en arbre fruité, le tout entouré d'étranges symboles. A l'intérieur, il y avait une carte. Celle de l'Amérique du sud, enfin, du Brésil, et plus précisément de la forêt amazonienne. De quand cette carte datait-elle, exactement ? Reid ne le savait pas. Le Livre parlait d'un peuple. Les Tupinamba, des tribus guerrières anciennement cannibales. Reid s'installa par terre, ses yeux bruns parcourant avidement les lignes qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement. Le soir même, il reposa le Livre, et alla faire sa valise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Garcia désirait qu'il trouve le village – car c'était ce qu'elle voulait-, ce qu'elle voulait dire en murmurant que « Morgan était déjà partit », mais peu importait. Il avait envie de voyager, de voir l'inconnu. Et puis, ici, rien ne le retenait, il voulait quitter la Virginia pour goûter a l'exotisme. Il fit son sac, prit un billet d'avion, avertit Garcia de son départ par un timide message et ferma sa porte a clef, emportant des vêtements, son appareil photo dernier cri, de quoi écrire, et le Livre.

"..."

« Je…Je suis perdu ? »

Reid observa bien autour de lui. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il avait quitté la route principale pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, le dos chargé d'un sac de couchage et de diverses conserves alimentaires. Le Livre était étrangement complet, bien qu'usé et âgé. Peu à peu, Reid apprenait. Les coutumes de cette tribu, sa langue aussi, son histoire elle-même, bien que le génie ne s'attende qu'à retrouver des ruines sur le lieu de l'ancien village. Il continua de marcher, et atteignit une magnifique rivière doublée d'une cascade, généreusement entourée de végétation. Son abdomen se gonfla d'un air pur, et il posa son chargement sur la berge. Personne ne viendrait l'embêter, ici. Il ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes –qu'il découvrit, a sa grande horreur, dépareillées- et son tee-shirt, qu'il plia proprement, avant d'aller se poster sur les grandes pierres qui permettait de traverser la rivière.

Le métis regarda d'un œil noir l'étranger qui s'était posté sur le gros caillou, et ne bougeait plus, autorisant le soleil a brûler doucement sa peau blanche. Son regard tomba sur l'énorme sac a dos. Un touriste. Encore un. Il ôta ses sandales de cuir, et serra la ceinture autour de ses hanches, bloquant le couteau qui y était attaché contre son flanc droit. Ensuite, sans un bruit, il se glissa dans l'eau.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques brassées pour atteindre le rocher, et une traction pour sortir de l'eau. Il agrippa le corps de Reid contre le sien, pressant de sa main droite son dos contre son torse musclé alors que sa paume droite, celle qui tenait le couteau, alla se poster sous sa gorge :

« Qui es-tu, étranger ?

-Q…Qu…Vous êtes fou ? Lâchez-moi ! »

La pression se fit plus forte. Le grand métis ne plaisantait pas. Reid se tortilla, mal à l'aise, le cœur affolé :

« J…Je me nomme Spencer Reid, je viens de Quantico et…

-Un Américain. J'aurais du le savoir. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je…Prends des photos. Je suis journaliste, mentit le jeune homme, je… »

L'autre le serra un peu plus contre lui, et le génie ne pu retenir un couinement outragé, essayant vainement de s'extraire a cette poigne de fer :

« J…Je vous en prie, ôtez votre main je ne vais pas m'enfuir… »

Le métis ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Ainsi, l'étranger ne craignait pas pour sa vie, mais était terrorisé par la chaleur de ses doigts ? Etrange. Ce type n'était pas aussi insignifiant et fade que les précédents. Peut être pourrait-il le laisser en vie. Peut être. Par pur jeu, il saisit entre son pouce et son index le téton de Reid qui sauta littéralement en l'air, propulsant l'homme dans la rivière. Le génie couru jusqu'à ses affaires, mais le métis l'y attendait déjà. Reid eut un moment d'arrêt. L'homme en face de lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il croyait connaître ces joues rugueuses, ces tatouages tribaux, ces muscles insolents, ce regard d'acier. Il devait se tromper.

« Ecoute moi bien, beau gosse. La forêt est dangereuse pour les gens comme toi. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la route et tu feras demi-tour.

-N…Non. »

Reid avait osé. Le métis eut un sourire mesquin, puis expulsa le génie contre un tronc d'arbre, le faisant crier de douleur. Il se plaça contre lui, son couteau toujours pointé sur sa gorge immaculée. Reid n'aimait pas cette proximité, mais eut le courage de continuer :

« Et bien tuez-moi ! Personne ne m'attends a la maison, personne ne me regrettera ! Je n'ai plus de mémoire, je n'ai plus rien…Plus rien… »

Sa voix se brisa. Le métis ouvrit ses lèvres charnues, comme s'il comprenait ce discours légèrement incohérent, puis roula des yeux. Il aimait bien ce jeunot. Malgré lui. Puis, se ressaisissant, il posa sa bouche sur la jugulaire de Reid alors qu'il appliquait un coup sec sur sa nuque à l'aide du manche de son arme. Le corps inanimé du brun tomba dans ses bras musculeux. Il avait aimé le regard surprit mais brillant de son vis-à-vis.

"..."

« AH ! »

Reid se réveilla en sueur, allongé dans l'herbe, vêtu convenablement, au bord de la route. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou était passé le métis ? Non, la douleur de sa nuque était bien réelle. Il se releva, vit avec soulagement que le Livre était bien là, reprit ses affaires et sans une once d'hésitation reprit sa marche vers le village. Il était déjà vingt heures, et le soleil tombait doucement derrière la cime des arbres.

Une heure plus tard, le brun se décidait a planter son campement, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait une grosse luciole rouge qui dansait entre les arbres. En s'appliquant, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une torche brandit a bout de bras. Un homme dansait. Reid s'approcha, dégainant son objectif, et son cœur se mit a battre plus vite. Un son de tambours lui parvenait. Des tambours, des cymbales, des didgeridoos – que venait donc faire ici cet instrument australien ?- Reid se bloqua. Des dizaines de personnes étaient là, a présent. Criant, dansant, chantant, autour de ce qui semblait être une table. Le génie remarqua que la peinture, sur leurs corps noirs ou métis, était fluorescente dans la nuit,e t formaient d'étranges arabesques. L'ensemble était magnifique. Reid capturait dans son appareil les silhouettes tremblantes, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait donc trouvé le village. Le village encore habité.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le retournant avec force. Une femme noire, de vingt ans tout au plus, lui faisait face. Son visage peint était empreint d'une haine sans nom. Elle leva son bras droit, armé d'un petit couteau a cran d'arrêt.

« E'tna ! »

Spencer se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Le métis de son pseudo rêve venait d'apparaître, de le reconnaître, et restait prostré. La femme se mit a crier avec une rapidité effrayante, et le génie ne pu comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il y eut un silence. Le métis prononça un mot. Un seul. La femme glapit, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, puis serra Reid dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir d'un bond souple. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'une tâche de couleur dans l'obscurité, le métis reprit vie.

« Toi. »

Il saisit le génie par le col de sa chemise, mais n'eut pas envie de frapper ce visage inquiet et désirable. Il soupira, relâcha son étreinte, permettant au brun de le détailler : il portait encore ses sandales de cuir, et un short en toile noire. La ceinture avait disparu, de même que le couteau. Le reste de son corps était parcouru de dessins fluorescents, qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses tatouages.

« J..Je ne voulais pas vous causer de problème ! »

Le métis jeta un regard au jeune homme qui crevait de sincérité, et eut une seconde de tendresse. Puis, il se remémora sa position et reprit un ton menaçant :

« Tu sais ce que j'ai du faire pour qu'elle arrête son geste ?

-N…non…

-J'ai dis que tu étais mon T'aalma. Mon âme sœur. On peut aimer plusieurs personnes dans sa vie, mais on ne trouve réellement qu'une fois son âme. J'ai sacrifié mon cœur et ma crédibilité de célibataire pour que tu vives.

-…Que je vive ? Cela semble…Un peu exagéré, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Le métis se mit a crier qu'il ne comprenait pas à quel point son peuple haïssait les étrangers, les blancs qui avaient cherchés a les soumettre, à voler leurs héritages, à piller leurs savoirs. Rester dans l'ignorance totale des hommes était le seul moyen pour eux de subsister. Parfois, un voyageur d'égarait, et découvrait des choses. Il ne rentrait jamais chez lui. Spencer avait entrouvert la bouche, pétrifié :

« P…Pourquoi m'avoir… Epargné ? Pourquoi…M…Moi ? »

L'homme s'avança a pas lents. Il posa sa large main sur la joue du jeune homme qui rougit, et eut un étrange sourire en murmurant qu'il semblait presque différent des autres. Reid ne bougeait pas.

« Puis-je…vous demander votre nom ? Et savoir pourquoi vous parlez Anglais ? Et pourquoi je vous ai vu il y a deux semaines à Quantico ? Car je vous reconnais maintenant, vous étiez dans le couloir de l'endroit ou je travaille et…

-Une seconde. Mon vrai nom est Aeden T'Saami. Pour toi, ce sera Dereck. Dereck Morgan. Tutoies-moi, je ne suis pas vieux. Pour le reste des questions, on verra demain. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'éclaircissement. Viens, je dois terminer le sacrifice. »

Reid eut un petit cri. Sacrifice ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Dereck l'avait saisit par le poignet, le forçant a courir a travers l'intense végétation. Le métis savait ce qu'il faisait, après tout. Il le mena directement a un grand bungalow sur pilotis –pour que les serpents ne s'invitent pas-, lui demanda d'être sage, et partit en courant, bondissant dans la faune sauvage. Reid posa ses affaires a côté de la porte, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il se pinça, sourit de sa bêtise et fit le tour des lieux, heureux d'être là. Il alluma la lumière, et découvrit un intérieur chaleureux, décoré avec goût. Rien ne semblait présenter l'ôte comme un aborigène dangereux, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. En fouillant dans les tiroirs, il découvrit des esquisses d'une grande beauté, représentant un homme –certainement lui, Reid reconnaissait les tatouages- dans diverses situations : en train de chasser, endormi sur un arbre, nu dans la rivière… Le génie rangea le tout, le rouge aux joues. Qui était donc ce Dereck Morgan ?

« Dereck…Dereck Morgan…Aeden… »

Reid goûtait ces mots du bout des lèvres. Il avait un sentiment de déjà vu. Haussant les épaules, il alla se saisir du Livre avant de s'installer sur le lit du métis, entamant la rubrique « T'Aalma ». Pourquoi donc Garcia avait-elle tenu a le faire venir ici ? Reid s'endormit tout habillé , vers deux heures du matin.

* * *

><p>Climat exotique, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop gêné. Reviews?<p> 


	2. Nouvelle attirance

Chapitre deux :) ! J'espère que le changement de lieu ne vous gêne pas trop, et que vous prenez toujours du plaisir a lire mes humbles lignes ... ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le chant d'un animal. Ce n'était pas un coq, mais un magnifique perroquet Ara, posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui le regardait fixement. Reid se redressa, abasourdi par la beauté des couleurs criardes qui constituaient son plumage. Quand l'oiseau s'envola, le génie remarqua avec stupeur qu'il devait mesurer un bon mètre.<p>

« Bien dormi ? »

Morgan se tenait face à lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant a la main une tasse fumante. Le génie serra le drap contre lui quand il comprit qu'il était nu, dans le grand lit. Quand s'était-il déshabillé ? Il se mit à rougir, réalisant que le métis était responsable de tout cela.

« Oui et je…Je viens de voir un Psittaciforme des plus impressionnants, je n'en avais jamais vu, mais je…

-Un Psitta quoi ? Tu parles du _parrot_ ? Il vient souvent par ici. Met une fringue, et viens déjeuner. Je pense que t'as quelques trucs à me dire. »

Morgan déjeunait sur la terrasse, en boxer. Reid s'y attabla timidement, sans vraiment oser poser ses fesses sur la chaise tressée, acceptant sans grand appétit la salade de fruits et les croissants que l'autre lui tendait. Ses yeux bruns balayaient sans réellement le vouloir le torse du métis, s'arrêtant sur les tatouages colorés qui semblaient progresser le long de ses épaules. Si Morgan remarqua le manège, il n'en pipa mot :

« Tu as l'air d'en connaître long sur moi.

-N…Pas du tout ! Je…A vrai dire, j'ai perdu la mémoire il y a peu de temps. Mais je suis certain de vous avoir vu à Quantico.

-En effet. J'étais profiler. Et j'étais également dans la même voiture que toi, avec un troisième homme, quand le camion nous a percutés. »

Reid remarqua qu'autour de lui, la nature n'avait plus rien d'effrayant et offrait au contraire une vue superbe. Le bungalow était placé en retrait des autres pour une meilleure tranquillité. Morgan était certainement un solitaire. Le métis souffla que le jeune homme semblait plus observateur que la majorité des hommes, ce qui fit sourire le châtain :

« J'ai…J'ai eu mon bac a douze ans. J…Je suis ce que l'on appelle communément un génie précoce.

-Pourquoi ce sourire triste ? Tu en as bavé, hein ? »

Reid baissa simplement les yeux. Le mot était encore bien trop faible.

« Qu'entendiez-vous, hier, par sacrifice ? Et j'ai lu que ce T'Aalma était…

-Lu ? Lu dans quel livre ? »

Morgan semblait s'être rembrunit. Le génie hésita une seconde, puis se souvint qu'il avait mémorisé la totalité des informations émanant de l'ouvrage, et qu'il pouvait désormais s'en séparer : il se leva donc, et le lui apporta. Il fut surprit de voir les yeux du métis s'écarquiller d'effroi.

« Mon Livre. Comment est-ce possible. »

Il se jeta en avant, saisit Reid a la gorge, et lui cria de s'expliquer. Le génie avait levé les mains, terrifiés par ce revirement de situation :

« J…On me l'a donné !

-Donné ? Donné ? Qui ? Quand ? »

Le génie balança la totalité de l'histoire, ce qui plongea le métis dans une réflexion intense. Il relâcha le jeune homme qui se massa la gorge avec inquiétude, et au final leva ses yeux noirs vers lui :

« Ecoute-moi bien. Depuis toujours, chaque membre de ce village reçoit un Livre. Un Livre qui conduit au village, qui en dicte les règles et les coutumes. C'est une sorte d'identité a part entière. Arrivé a vingt ans, on doit trouver une personne pour garder notre Livre. Nous devons tout lui expliquer, et le lui confier, en l'échange d'une promesse : elle ne doit jamais révéler quoi que ce soit. Si Garcia est ma gardienne, et qu'elle t'a sciemment donné le Livre, c'est que tu as un lien avec moi, petit génie. »

Reid marqua un temps d'arrêt. Tout cela était décidemment bien trop rapide, et mystérieux. Et, pour couronner le tout, l'absence de réseau empêchait toute communication, et donc toute explication avec la blonde replète. Morgan passa un tee-shirt sombre sur ses muscles, et fit craquer son cou. Cette histoire le travaillait visiblement :

« Ecoute, reste ici, je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

-La jeune femme d'hier soir ?

-…Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Je l'ai deviné. C'est un peu comme…Ta sœur. »

Morgan ne répondit pas, reculant légèrement. Cette grande asperge brune au teint rougissant en savait réellement long. Avait-il une mémoire photographique ? Il devait rester méfiant, après tout.

« Personne ne viendra t'embêter, ici. Même si ça jase sur toi un peu partout, ils n'oseront pas venir.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous Anglais ? Pourquoi être revenu dans votre village alors que vous habitez a Quantico ? Pourquoi semblez-vous perturbé ?

-Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ? Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Pourquoi trembles-tu ? »

Reid était acculé contre la porte. L'autre sourit, lui cligna de l'œil et fit demi tour, sautant de la terrasse sans problème notoire, et disparu à travers la végétation. S'enfuir d'ici était trop dangereux pour le jeune homme, il se perdrait à coup sur. Reid préféra retourner près de la grande commode en bois ambré, là ou il avait découvert tous ces dessins prometteurs. Un nouveau avait rejoint la pile. Le génie se reconnu immédiatement. Il avait été représenté torse nu, disparaissant doucement entre des draps immaculés. Son visage était serein mais reposé, et ses lèvres esquissaient un doux sourire, alors qu'une main colorée semblait remettre ses mèches en place. Il rangea les feuilles avec le souci du détail, refusant d'écouter son cœur qui reprenait du service.

Le génie fit repasser les photographies sur son appareil, celles que Morgan n'avait pas pu supprimer. On voyait ces hommes et ces femmes danser, bondir dans la nuit. Puis cette image, nette, superbe, du métis. Il était de dos, mais légèrement tourné, et son visage apparaissait clairement par-dessus son épaule. Il souriait, mais avec une insolence si puissante …Si envoûtante, quelque part. Les signes fluorescents sur sa peau semblaient irréels.

« _Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder_ », était peint en rouge sur l'un des murs blancs du salon. Reid s'étonna de découvrir un intérieur des plus modernes, comment était-ce possible en pleine cambrousse ? Il repensa aux phrases du métis. Il le vouvoyait car il l'impressionnait, et car sa politesse l'obligeait a se montrer courtois envers cet inconnu. Rougir, Trembler, ces deux verbes avaient toujours fait parti de sa vie, c'était ainsi. Mais la proximité charnelle du métis l'avait mit dans tous ses états, c'était vrai aussi. Il soupira.

« Beau gosse ? Tu es là ? »

Beau gosse. Morgan s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Bon sang, il ne connaissait ce type que depuis deux jours, et le voila qui lui donnait des surnoms affectueux. Et puis, ce jeune homme maigre, effaré par le monde, effrayé d'un rien, ne ressemblait pas à un « beau gosse », après tout. Le métis se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand portait-il de tels jugements physiques ? Etait-il aussi cruel, hier soir, quand il avait retrouvé le jeunot endormi sur le lit ? L'aurait-il critiqué quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur la splendeur de sa peau nue ? Se serait-il moqué en le voyant esquisser ce minuscule sourire ? Certainement pas.

« J…Oui. J'admire v…ta citation d'Oscar Wilde.

-Ce type est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ?

-Et modeste, en plus, je cite « je n'ai rien à déclarer, à part que je suis génial ! ».

-Tu pourrais le faire aussi.

-J…Je n'oserais pas. »

Morgan sourit, et s'installa en tailleur a même le sol. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de renouer avec ses racines, son histoire, son passé. Le village lui avait manqué, comme la plupart de ses habitants. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu de découvrir son « âme sœur » dans un buisson, appareil à la main.

« Cet après midi, il faudra que j'aille te présenter. Ils deviennent dingues au village.

-Je…Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais a quel point tout cela est important pour vous.

-Ce n'est rien. En fait, je préfère rassurer tout le monde une bonne fois. Je ne compte pas m'enterrer dans ce village. J'ai besoin d'air pollué, de gratte ciels, de faire mon jogging entre les voitures, tu vois le genre…

-Tiens, c'est étrange… »

Reid posa un doigt hésitant sur la cicatrice en forme de soleil sur le torse du métis qui ne bougea pas. Le génie murmura que tout cela lui disait quelque chose, mais plus il essayait d'éclaircir ses pensées et plus un intense brouillard prenait possession de son être. Morgan secoua simplement la tête. Cette cicatrice devait venir d'un accident ou d'une brûlure, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Reid avait terriblement envie de poser ses lèvres sur la cicatrice, mais s'en retint.

« J…J'ai vu tes dessins. »

Morgan n'aimait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires, mais il avait très envie de connaître la réaction du jeune homme concernant son dernier né. Allait-il rougir ? Bégayer ? S'étouffer ? Il ouvrit des grands yeux, en fixant un point derrière l'épaule du métis :

« Il…Il y a une grande femme qui nous regarde. »

La porte s'ouvrit a la volée. Dereck n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître le pas caractéristique de sa mère. Il leva souplement, se mettant instinctivement devant le génie toujours au sol, et eut un sourire légèrement crispé.

« M'see T'Aalma Inaak'ptikala S'tania. Spencer, je te présente ma maman. »

La « maman » en question avait des yeux caramel, et fixait le jeune homme sans une once de sympathie. Reid déglutit, se redressa rapidement et tendit une main tremblante, balbutiant des salutations de circonstance. La mère le regardait toujours, sans daigner prendre sa poignée de main. Elle mit un léger coup dans l'épaule de son fils.

« Tak'tAam N'seego. »

Morgan ouvrit une bouche surprise, ne répondit pas, puis sourit simplement. Alors la femme noire ouvrit ses bras, et captura le génie contre son opulente poitrine. Reid se contracta de toutes ses forces, le souffle court, cramoisi. Que se passait-il donc ? Il avait cru comprendre la phrase de la mère. Quelque chose comme « il me plait », ou bien « il est parfait. ». Cette langue était dure à comprendre.

"..."

« Tu as réussi le test. Tu es peut être réellement mon âme sœur, en fait. »

Dereck mangeait un steak d'une taille impressionnante, installé en tailleur sur son tapis, a même la table basse. Reid, qui croquait des rondelles de concombres d'un air absent, ne répondit pas. Il s'était sentit mal quand les yeux de la mère s'étaient plantés dans les siens pour y aspirer son âme… Il lui avait mentit, dans un sens. Et le jeune homme n'aimait pas mentir.

« D…Dereck, c'est bien toi, le sacrificateur attitré, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien, oui, c'est vrai, depuis mes seize ans environs, c'est moi qui tue un animal sur l'autel. C'est un remerciement a la nature, tu sais, pas un rite barbare..

-Je sais. Mais le Livre dit comment on choisit le sacrificateur. Il faut trouver un homme fort, beau, unique, qui à le cœur solitaire. Tu ne pourras plus le faire, à présent, je me trompe ? J…Je suis désolé… »

Morgan leva la tête, avala sa bouchée, et s'essuya la bouche sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Il avait raison. A présent que ses fiançailles allaient être annoncées, il ne pourrait plus tenir le rôle, mais peu lui importait, quelque part. Tuer des animaux ne lui avait jamais plu. Un détail le fit sursauter :

« Tu as lu et comprit le Livre ?

-O…Oui, en effet. »

Morgan se remit à manger, un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues.

« Ma mère a raison, tu es unique. »

"..."

Quelques jours passèrent. Morgan planifiait tranquillement le retour du génie a la civilisation, alors que celui-ci, curieux et excité de toutes ces nouveautés, s'aventurait toujours plus dans le village, découvrant des infrastructures improbables et des villageois des plus accueillants. Mais, dès qu'il le pouvait, il retournait a la rivière. Il aimait le flot grondant encadré d'arbres et de plantes. Cette scène lui faisait penser a un tableau. Il le visualisait sur un mur crème, dans une grande chambre avec un lit double. Il avait mal à la tête.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, la première qu'on s'est vu. »

Morgan s'était glissé a côté de lui, le faisant sursauter violemment. Reid rougit :

« C…Ce n'est rien. C'est comme si j'avais violé ton territoire, je peux comprendre.

-Tu dois repartir bientôt. Sinon, tu vas être engloutis dans nos traditions nuptiales, et je ne veux pas te forcer a quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien vu que de mentir a ma mère t'a rendu nerveux. »

Spencer trempa ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de partir. Le métis remarqua son trouble, mais respecta son silence. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, bercés par le son de l'eau, puis Morgan déplia son grand corps, annonçant qu'il rentrait. Néanmoins, avant de disparaître dans la verdure, il se tourne vers le jeune homme :

« Ecoute…Je crois au Destin. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas être celui qui dira que je ne connais rien de toi. Ce matin, j'ai eu la subite envie de faire un café noir à la vanille. Et tu m'as dis qu'il s'agissait de ton préféré, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Ou alors elle est trop belle pour la laisser passer. »

Spencer regardait ses jambes qui semblaient comme déformées sous le liquide clair. Le métis n'avait pas tors. Il était au village depuis cinq jours, exactement, et peu à peu, il lui semblait que Dereck n'était pas un inconnu. Il avait l'impression de vouloir lui plaire, physiquement et moralement, et cela le rendait fou, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aguicher un homme et… Reid se reprit. Il n'aguichait personne, ce n'était pas le moment d'exagérer. Un bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille.

« Dereck ? »

Non. C'était la belle demoiselle qui avait failli le tuer avec un cutter. Gênée, magnifique dans son short et son simple tee shirt blanc, elle esquissa un pas vers le génie qui l'invita maladroitement a s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« Vous êtes E'tna, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reid avait opté pour la langue natale de la jeune fille qui eut un sourire sincère.

« En effet. Je suis venue m'excuser pour avoir failli vous agresser le soir du sacrifice, je…Comment aurais je pu savoir que…

-Je vous en prie, tout est pardonné. »

E'tna regarda le jeune homme de bas en haut. Morgan était pour elle son grand frère, elle l'adorait, le respectait, et désirait le meilleur pour lui. Elle prit un ton de confidence :

« Alors, vous êtes prêt ?

-Prêt pour quoi ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Reid était vraiment comme le métis le lui avait décrit : décalé, innocent, et terriblement séduisant sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle murmura que dans quelques jours aurait lieu la cérémonie, pas de papier officiels, mais un grand repas, des chants, un baiser pendant le coucher de soleil… Et la nuit de noce. Celle qui devait permettre le fusionnement total de leurs esprits et leurs corps. Le génie avait entrouvert les lèvres, stupéfait. Il n'avait rien lu de ce genre dans le Livre, pourtant !

« …J'ai terriblement peur de ne pas être a la hauteur. Je n'ai…Jamais fais l'amour avec un homme. »

E'tna posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui indiqua que Dereck avait toujours été doux avec ses conquêtes, qu'ils 'agisse d'une relation ou d'un coup d'un soir. Il donnait sans reprendre, s'inquiétant du plaisir de l'autre.

« Je sais que Dereck veut vous faire partir avant que les Anciens n'interviennent. Mais ce serait gâcher votre plus belle nuit, ici, dans le village. Tdaana Meek N'dala : la nuit de la renaissance. S'il vous plait, restez encore un peu… »

Reid ne savait pas ce que représentaient les Anciens pour les habitants, et hocha simplement la tête. Tout ceci était parfaitement irréel. Il s'imagina, dessiné par le métis, cambré et désireux, le rouge au joue, quémandeur de plaisir. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour faire disparaître cette image ô combien délicieuse de ses pensées, et poussa un tendre sourire :

« Je ne veux décevoir personne…

-Ne te mens pas à toi-même. Tu es parfait, et depuis que tu es là, Dereck va tellement mieux… »

Consciente d'en avoir trop dit, la jeune femme se leva et s'enfuit. Le génie resta les bras ballants, heureux malgré lui de cette annonce surprenante. Ainsi, le métis était épanoui par sa présence ? Etait-ce possible ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Et comment faire pour rester sans avoir a passer par la nuit de noce ? Et qui étaient ces Anciens dont E'tna avait parlé ? Le grand homme avait les réponses. Reid se leva calmement, eut un dernier regard pour la cascade, remit ses chaussures et reprit le chemin du village.

* * *

><p>TADADAM :)<p>

Reviews ?


	3. Nouveaux dessins

Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise :)

ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>« S'il te plaît ! »<p>

Dereck faisait la sieste, allongé en étoile sur son lit, et refusait de parler, encore engourdit par les brumes du sommeil. Reid, agacé par ce manque de réaction, tapotait vigoureusement sur son dos pour le réveiller tout à fait. Le métis grognait qu'il allait lui faire très mal s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite.

« Je ne demande que quelques explications, ce n'est pas grand-chose !

-Pas quand je dors…C'est sacré, la sieste…Bouge de là… »

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il se mit a balayer l'air avec son bras, poussant Spencer qui s'agrippa à son poignet pour ne pas tomber. Le métis secoua sa main captive en grondant, alors que le génie souriait doucement :

«Je suis tenace. Cinq questions pas plus. Tu devrais répondre vite si tu veux te rendormir…

-Tu vas trinquer avec moi, vil garnement ! »

D'un geste violent, Morgan rapatria son bras près de son torse, entraînant le châtain contre lui sans oublier de pousser un cri des plus aigües en s'écrasant sur le matelas. Le métis, prit au jeu, se mit sur le côté et emprisonna le jeune homme contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, soupirant de contentement.

« Voila, maintenant, tu te tais et tu dors.

-J…Je doute pouvoir m'assoupir dans de telles conditions… »

Le métis hésita à prolonger le supplice du génie, et opta pour une solution mixte : sans le lâcher, il s'écarta légèrement, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et lui demanda de poser ses questions. Spencer, confronté a la chaleur, au parfum et aux muscles de l'homme, ne perdit presque pas contenance :

« J…Je voudrais que…Que tu m'expliques en quoi consiste exactement la cérémonie nuptiale.

-Expliquer ou montrer ? On est au bon endroit pour une démonstration…

-D…Dereck ! »

L'autre ricana de sa gêne, et se mit a parler. La cérémonie ressemblait quelque peu à un mariage conventionnel, il y avait des invités, un grand repas, un discours de la part du marié, des danses traditionnelles, des cadeaux. Ensuite, la mariée recevait de la part de la famille de l'époux un bijou précieux qu'elle devait toujours conserver sur elle, et la fête reprenait. Aux alentours de minuit, le marié devait choisir le lieu qui allait servir pour leur renaissance. Le village restait en liesse jusqu'au petit matin, alors que les deux amants s'ébattaient joyeusement dans un coin. Les « mariés » devaient rester a l'abri des regards pendant trois jours – c'est l'équivalent de la nuit de noce, mais en plus long, rigolait le métis- avant de revenir au village.

Reid s'endormait doucement, bercé par les caresses dans son dos. Il murmura dans un filet de voix :

« Et…Les Anciens ? Qui sont-ils ? »

Les paupières a demi-fermées, il ne vit pas son vis-à-vis se rembrunir. Les Anciens constituaient le peuple fondateur des Tupinamba, une population qui avait refusé le progrès, et vivait a côté du nouveau village, engoncé dans une haine de l'étranger qui était des plus inquiétante. Ils refusaient d'apprendre quoi que ce soit n'ayant pas de rapport direct avec leurs traditions. Les nouveaux nés étaient entraînés dans les idéaux de leurs parents, ne permettant aucun évolution de génération en génération.

« Au fait, j'ai préparé tes affaires et un plan pour le retour. Il faudrait que tu partes dans deux jours maximum sinon tu vas être engrainé là-dedans.

-…Je ne veux pas partir…J'au très envie de voir…Comment se passe une cérémonie… »

Morgan le coupa, grondant que les Anciens seraient très hostiles vis-à-vis de lui, et sa parole seule ne réussirait pas a dissiper leur haine. Le métis lui demanda d'une voix amusée pourquoi cette cérémonie semblait l'intéresser autant, mais le châtain s'était endormi, la bouche tendrement entrouverte. Morgan lui caressa la joue sans remord. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jeunot l'attirait autant. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression d'en connaître long sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il fallait l'avouer.

"..."

« G…Garcia ? »

Le génie avait réussi à avoir du réseau, grâce à un miracle étonnant. La blonde criait au téléphone, l'abreuvant de question des plus farfelues. La conversation dura une demi-heure, puis se coupa d'un coup. Reid se sentait tout étrange d'entendre cette voix qu'il connaissait pourtant bien – il le savait au fond de lui-. La blonde était inquiète et furieuse : Hotchner était en suspend car il n'était pas remit de ses blessures et que l'équipe n'était pas au complet, mais dans deux mois, l'affaire serait de nouveau au grand jour. De plus, Prentiss menaçait elle aussi de partir, disant « ne plus supporter l'attitude, l'indifférence de JJ », ce qui jetait sur le groupe un voile de tristesse inconfortable. Seul Rossi semblait aller mieux. Un rayon de soleil dans la tempête. Le fait de savoir la situation bloquée rassura tout de même le génie : ils avaient encore un sursit.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Reid bidouillait un transistor qui se mit à cracher sa musique :

« J'ai tellement besoin d'amour, de tes bras, de ta voix de velours… »

Reid refusa d'accepter le fait que la chanson dise vrai. Il avait trop dormi pour vouloir se balader, et retourna s'asseoir devant le buffet, ayant l'habitude de fouiller dans les dessins de son hôte. Ses doigts prirent les trois derniers en date, et il ne put retenir un cri étranglé. Le trait était bien plus étudié que les autres fois. Les deux premiers étaient similaires, ils les représentaient tous deux allongés sur le lit, nus, enlacés. Leurs entrejambes, l'une contre l'autre, les camouflaient mutuellement. Reid avait les yeux clos et un sourire épanoui, rieur, alors que le métis lui caressait la joue, plus serein mais néanmoins aussi heureux. Morgan le serrait contre lui, et le génie avait ses deux mains bien à plat sur les pectoraux de son vis-à-vis. Les deux dessins ne variaient qu'au niveau des détails concernant la position.

« Spencer ? »

Le troisième était magnifique. On y voyait, au fusain, la représentation parfaite du tableau de Morgan, qui était a Quantico – Reid se souvenait du tableau, a présent-, il y avait la rivière, la cascade, les arbres foisonnant, on y sentait la chaleur moite de la température amazonienne, la beauté du paysage. Ils étaient dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

« Spencer ? Tu es là ? »

Les bras du métis étaient noués autour de la taille de châtain, et ses yeux souriaient alors que son visage semblait se pencher sur le côté pour demander un baiser. Reid, ses deux paumes contre le cou chocolat, semblait comme perdu dans un rêve, cambré et offert. Derrière eux, la lune était pleine. La scène était paradisiaque.

« Ah, tu es là, je… »

Morgan s'arrêta, réalisant que le jeune homme était statufié devant son dessin. Il allait faire demi-tour quand le génie leva les yeux vers lui :

« C'est…C'est le tableau qu'il y à dans ta chambre, à Quantico en face de ton lit. Enfin, le même sans nous, mais sinon, c'est tellement ressemblant…

-…Comment le sais-tu ? Spencer ? »

Le génie tremblait, reposant l'esquisse avec un soin infini, essayant de sourire d'un air naturel :

« J…Je pense que dans le passé…Nous étions plus proche que ce que nous croyons. Je…J'ai mal à la tête, je… »

Morgan posa sa main sur son épaule, lui murmurant de ne pas forcer ses souvenirs. Tout reviendrait en temps voulu. Il était content que son dessin ait bouleversé le jeune homme. Après tout, il avait passé du temps à le créer, et uniquement pour qu'il puisse le voir. Spencer attacha d'un geste rapide ses cheveux avec un élastique, les traits tendus par l'effort. Il voulait se rappeler. Il sentait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose de crucial pour leur histoire. Quelque chose de clef.

« Arrête. Calme-toi. »

Morgan le prit contre lui, lui caressant le front. Spencer soupira, se massant les tempes pour faire passer sa douleur.

« Spencer…C'est trop tôt pour…Pour que tu te fasses engloutir là-dedans. T'as besoin de prendre du recul. Tu…Ne pourras pas jouer la comédie devant tout le monde…

-J'en suis capable… S'il te plaît, je…Je…Je veux rester. »

Le métis ne dit rien. La curiosité du génie semblait une échappatoire trop simple, trop fausse. Il avait réellement envie de se retrouver à cette cérémonie, avec lui, malgré toutes les conséquences que cela engendrerait. Les doigts de Morgan glissaient sur la peau du châtain qui gémissait doucement, malgré lui, son corps réagissant a chaque nouvelle sensation. Le grand homme avait toujours été du genre à tester les limites de ses partenaires, par pur jeu. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. La peau du jeune homme l'appelait, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de repousser cet état.

Décalant son menton, il l'embrassa, cédant d'un seul coup à ses désirs. Reid ferma les yeux, surprit et frissonnant, acceptant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, de se presser contre l'autre pour accueillir sa chaleur. Puis, d'un coup, il se recula, fixa ses yeux dans les siens, balbutia une parole incohérente et s'avança vers la porte. Morgan ne l'entendit pas de la même manière :

« Spencer. Ne te braque pas. Si ça va trop vite pour toi, dis le moi, mais n'essais pas de me faire croire que…Que tu ne voulais pas de ce baiser.

-Je le voulais ! Je…J'ai juste l'impression de…de bâcler… Comme si j'avais l'impression qu'entre nous, tout était fait, que je pouvais me…Me permettre de t'embrasser, comme ça. »

Morgan avait la même impression. Il se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui baissa les yeux :

« Laisse-toi aller. Pour une fois…Fais simplement ce dont tu as envie. »

Reid voulait que le métis l'embrasse sauvagement contre la porte, puis qu'il le déshabille en déchirant ses vêtements, le prenne sous les cuisses et lui fasse l'amour a même le sol, avec brutalité, avec naturel, avec amour. Que ses dents mordillent le lob de son oreille , que ses doigts se permettent des choses indécentes, qu'il le provoque avec sa voix sensuelle.

« Spencer ?

-J…Attendons la cérémonie. Je…Je ne veux rien gâcher, c'es tout. Mais…Je veux que tu saches que…J'affronterais mes désirs. »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, sentit la volupté du métis l'envahir, et il préféra s'en aller. Sursautant après son départ, Morgan réalisa que s'il était resté quelques secondes de plus, il n'aurait pas pu contenir son envie le concernant. Ce type le rendait fou. Complètement fou. A cet instant, il se décida a appeler Garcia, après tout la blonde lui devait un bon nombre d'explications.

* * *

><p>Le bisou! vous l'attendiez hein :) ! Prochain chapitre, la cérémonie!<p>

REVIEWS :D !


	4. Nouvelles sensations

Chapitre 4 :) **!ATTENTION LEMON! **

Merci pour les commentaires 3.

* * *

><p>« Je te remercie. Oui, je te tiens au courant, Pen. »<p>

Le métis raccrocha, réalisant au passage que de converser avec la blonde lui avait réellement manqué. Il s'adossa à un arbre, songeur. La demoiselle lui cachait des choses. Morgan avait bien comprit que la relation avec le génie avait toujours été quelque peu ambiguë, mais il lui manquait un certain nombre de détails. Ils allaient devoir bientôt rentrer, Hotchner était sur un siège éjectable, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

« Aeden ! »

La belle E'tna s'approchait avec sa démarche féline, souriante et émue. Elle prit le métis dans ses bras, murmurant que le moment était venu : tous les villageois importants pour Morgan étaient installés, et Spencer venait de faire son apparition, plus effrayé que jamais mais tâchant de faire bonne figure, demandant des explications sur la tenue à suivre.

« Il a vraiment l'air heureux d'être là, tu sais ? C'est le bon, je n'en doute plus.

-E'tna…Les choses sont plus compliquées que tu ne le crois, et…

-On attend plus que toi, là-bas, le coupa t-elle en souriant, arrête de jouer les enfants gâtés. C'est ton soir. Profite-en. »

Le métis eut un instant l'envie de se lever pour crier que le génie n'était là que pour s'instruire, pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et que la nuit de noce tant attendue n'était qu'une vaste blague. Il voulait se prendre la tête à deux mains pour contempler sa frustration, comment ferait-il lorsque la nuit serait tombée, et qu'il aurait terriblement envie de l'autre ? La tentation serait absurde. Absurde et douloureuse. E'tna ne vit pas son trouble, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna à travers la forêt.

"..."

Reid était émerveillé. Tout lui paraissait d'un exotisme stupéfiant, et seule sa politesse l'empêchait de courir chercher son appareil photo. Les villageois étaient éblouissants dans leurs costumes de cérémonie colorés, et le décor aménagé autour de la table rendait la scène plus authentique encore. Le génie faisait presque tâche, vêtu comme un citadin, ses cheveux un tantinet trop long qui frôlaient le bas de son cou alors que ses yeux noisettes brillaient de milles feux. Il se leva par automatisme en apercevant Morgan, et eut un sourire en comprenant qu'il était aussi perdu que lui. Le métis le détailla discrètement. Tout en blanc, le jeune homme était simplement superbe.

Il s'installa à côté de lui.

« Spencer, murmura t-il, tu es sur que tu…

-Oui. »

Le génie se sentait mystérieusement euphorique de cette situation. Un vieil homme, aussi ridé qu'une pomme, tapota doucement sur la longue table. Le silence se fit. Reid remarqua avec joie qu'à présent, il comprenait sans problème la langue de la tribu. Il écoutait sagement le discours du vieux sage, ne voyant pas le métis tourner ostensiblement la tête. Morgan n'avait jamais aimé les blablas inutiles. Il voulait que la musique commence. Maintenant. Il se tourna, ignorant tous les regards tournés vers le prêtre, et d'un geste fit démarrer les tambours.

« Aeden. N'tchqu'maa Nefa Plat'matka. »

_Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour les traditions_. La mère du métis ne semblait pas apprécier les frasques du métis, mais elle ne dit rien quand les instruments s'éveillèrent, les uns après les autres, emportant tout le sérieux de la cérémonie dans leurs sillages joyeux. Les villageois se levaient, souriants, criant, entraînant le métis et le génie dans leurs danses improvisées. Reid ne voulait pas danser, il se sentait ridicule.

« Je voudrais porter un toast. »

Morgan leva une longue flûte plein d'un liquide ambré, et la tendit au jeune homme qui la prit d'un geste hésitant. La musique se fit plus basse.

« Je…J'ai pas de discours précis. Je suis simplement heureux d'être ici, avec vous tous, pour célébrer cet évènement unique. Je… »

Reid posa ses doigts blancs sur son bras, et porta simplement la coupe a ses lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux. Le métis sentit une chaleur étouffante remonter dans son corps . Il voulait l'embrasser, mais ne le ferait pas.

"..."

Puis, tout avait plongé, d'un coup. La musique, l'alcool, les danses, les cris, les mouvements étranges que tous essayaient d'apprendre au génie qui riait, riait a gorge déployée, riait a s'en faire éclater le cœur. Ils se peignaient des signes étranges sur le corps, sans complexe, comme ça, ils avaient probablement des significations, mais Reid n'était pas en état de comprendre. Ou était passé Morgan ? Reid le voyait parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas. Titubant, mais pourtant très maître de lui, il alla s'accrocher a son débardeur, se fichant bien de le déformer, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sucrées :

« Regarde-moi…Viens et…Regarde-moi…Pour une fois, Pour…Une fois… ».

Morgan se laissa entraîner, l'esprit pourtant brumeux. Le soleil tombait vite, la nuit de noce s'annonçait, terrible, inarrêtable. Le métis ne remarqua pas que sa mère, ainsi qu'E'tna, semblaient soucieuses, et se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, non, Morgan saisissait la taille du génie, la serrait contre lui, lui donnant envie de tant de choses plus ou moins avouables. Reid tournoyait entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent avec chaleur, au milieu du cercle, les yeux clos, engourdit pas les danses et les applaudissements.

"..."

« J…Je n'aime pas ça…

-Arrête un peu de gesticuler, on est arrivés. »

Morgan avait posé ses mains sur les paupières du châtain avant de l'entraîner à travers la dense forêt amazonienne, souriant à l'avance de ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Il poussa le jeune homme en avant, hésita quelques secondes, puis lui rendit la liberté.

« M…Mais ? »

Le soleil mourrait tranquillement derrière les arbres, prodiguant a la cascade des reflets insoupçonnables de beauté. La végétation semblait comme brûler, faisant briller l'eau entre les pierres grisées. L'ensemble était saisissant. Morgan mit ses mains dans ses poches, il connaissait ce spectacle depuis bien longtemps, mais se doutait qu'il plairait au profiler. Celui-ci, ses doigts plaqués sur sa bouche, n'osait pas faire de commentaire. Il ne voulait rien gâcher.

« Beau gosse, tu viens ? L'eau est bonne à cette heure-ci. »

Le métis se délesta du tissu superflu, et se glissa totalement nu dans l'eau, s'y immergeant jusqu'aux hanches.

« …Tourne-toi. S'il te plait. »

Morgan aurait pu dire qu'il avait déjà vu le corps du génie entre les draps du lit, mais se retint, obéissant distraitement à la requête, ses sens en émoi. En ce chaud soir d'été, il se sentait plus animal que jamais, et appréhendait d'être confronté a la sensualité du jeune homme. Il renonça a bouger en entendant des bruits d'éclaboussures dans son dos.

« …Aeden ?

-Dereck. Je préfère Dereck.

-Dereck. Je sais que cette situation paraît étrange, car nous simulons une nuit de noces, mais…J'ai une requête totalement incompréhensible a te soumettre, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Morgan se retourna prestement, amusé et curieux, dévisageant un génie rougissant de sa nudité, et lui murmura qu'il était tout a son écoute. C'était tellement drôle de voir le jeune homme se dandiner dans l'eau pour cacher son intimité. Reid remit une mèche derrière son oreille et prit son courage à deux mains :

« Ta cicatrice me chiffonne. Depuis que je l'ai vu, j'ai envie de mettre ma bouche dessus, je…Je ne comprends pas , je…

- Fais-toi plaisir, beau gosse, si ma peau t'appelle je ne peux te l'interdire... »

Morgan se gifla mentalement pour cette phrase, prononcée avec un ton suave qu'il ne contrôlait pas tellement. Reid semblait concentré sur son idée, et ne releva pas l'attitude de son ami. Il s'approcha, essayant de ne pas rendre plus ambiguë encore leur situation, et posa ses lèvres a l'endroit exacte ou il avait extrait la balle du torse du métis, six semaines auparavant. La chaleur de la peau chocolat se propagea doucement dans son corps, et le génie ferma les yeux. Cette sensation…Il la connaissait. Il s'en souvenait.

Le sang qui gicle, au goût métallique, qui coule, que l'on doit pomper pour faire remonter la balle. Il s'en souvenait.

« AH ! »

Reid s'écarta d'un geste brusque, partit en arrière, fut retenu au dernier moment par le métis. La nuit était tombée. Dans un discours désordonné, le génie se mit a geindre qu'il comprenait, a présent, que c'était lui qui lui avait provoqué cette cicatrice en forme de soleil en faisant remonter l'objet métallique, la balle, la balle que…Que qui avait tiré ? Il avait du mal a se souvenir.

« Spencer, bon sang, arrête ! Ca reviendra ! Je suis sur que…Merde. »

D'un coup sec, le métis l'attira à lui, collant leurs intimités alors que le châtain poussait un cri outragé, et fourra son visage dans son cou, les sens en alerte. La visibilité n'était pas bonne, mais il n'y avait aucun doute :

« Quelqu'un nous observe. Quelqu'un cherche à savoir si nous sommes réellement en train de faire l'amour.

-… »

Reid voulait se décoller au plus vite de ce corps divin, sinon il allait perdre pied, l'embrasser, et le laisser lui faire subir les derniers outrages, là, sur la berge, tandis qu'il s'accrocherait aux herbes , offert, gémissant.

« Spencer ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-J…J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, excuse-moi.

-…Je pensais que c'était faux, mais…J'ai eu tors. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'un villageois va toujours vérifier que la fusion s'effectue. Elle ne blaguait pas. On va devoir simuler si tu ne veux pas être lynché. »

Spencer ne mit que quelques secondes a réaliser que l'autre ne plaisantait pas. Dans ce genre de tribu, les cérémonies devaient être respectées. Très maître de lui-même, mais porteur d'un brin d'hystérie dans la voix, le châtain lui expliqua qu'il lui était tout simplement impossible de simuler un acte amoureux. Il n'était ni acteur de pornographie, ni un bon menteur, et tremblait à la simple évocation de ces faits.

« …Ecoute-moi. J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. Bordel, je ne drague pas comme ça d'habitude, crois-moi, mais d'un autre côté je n'ai jamais été dans une rivière avec un garçon contre moi. Quand je te regarde, je…j'ai l'impression que c'est normal. Que je peux, que j'ai le droit de t'attirer pour t'embrasser, que ce ne serait pas déplacé que je te prenne sous les cuisses pour… »

La main droite de Morgan s'agrippa a son fessier, faisant cambrer vicieusement le génie qui gémit de l'affront. Pourquoi partageait-il la vision du métis ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de se soustraire a sa poigne ? Pourquoi écartait-il ostensiblement les jambes en sentant deux doigts descendre sous son intimité pour caresser la base de sa verge ? Pourquoi en voulait-il plus ? Il s'écarta cependant, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez le métis.

« …J'ai…L'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, je…Je… »

La bouche de Morgan titillait sa jugulaire. C'était insoutenable. Dereck le voulait, mais il le voulait maintenant, et totalement. Il se foutait bien de cette autre personne. Il voulait que le jeune homme crie son nom, qu'il oublie l'autre, et qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras pour ne plus aimer que lui. Simplement.

Ils s'embrassaient comme dans un rêve, par de petits baisers successifs, intenses et brûlants mais volatiles et subtiles. Les mains de Morgan, comme dotées d'une volonté propre, préparaient avec grand soin le châtain a la suite, le touchant, le pénétrant doucement mais avec une certaine fermeté, lui prodiguant des sensations délicates et encore insuffisantes. Le métis s'adossa à un rocher, et fit lever l'une des jambes de Reid pour faire entrer un troisième doigt dans son intimité sans le quitter des yeux, appréciant son souffle court, ses rougissements, ses petits cris à chaque fois qu'il violait son orifice.

«Tu as déjà fait ça ?

- N…Non… »

Reid avait l'impression de mentir. L'eau chaude rajoutait encore a son sentiment de bien être. Ecrasé contre le torse du métis qui accélérait la cadence, jouant de quatre de ses doigts, il lui souffla à l'oreille que cela ne devait pas être a sens unique. Il lui ordonna, toujours de sa voix douce et dénuée d'autorité, de s'asseoir sur la berge, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même. Morgan, frustré de laisser son génie tout languissant et prêt a jouir, obtempéra. Il fit surprit, puis appréciateur, en voyant l'autre se pencher sur son sexe pour le lécher dans toute sa longueur. Dans son état actuel, Reid songeait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de convenable, mais il vit le métis se rejeter progressivement en arrière en lâchant quelques râles de plus en plus graves, les yeux fermés, alors que dans la bouche du génie le sexe coloré pulsait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

« Ah ! »

Reid se recula, effrayé, la bouche emplit de la semence du métis qui lâche un soupire de bien être en se délectant du spectacle. Il lui fit avaler le liquide salé, riant de sa grimace, l'embrassant pour compenser son dégoût. Ses doigts le saisirent sous les fesses ,le soulevèrent hors de l'eau, et le pénétrèrent dans toute sa longueur. Reid cria, nouant ses jambes chétives autour de son bassin alors que Morgan pratiquait un mouvement de ciseau dans son intimité prête à le recevoir.

« Dereck…Dereck…Aller… »

Ils échangèrent de position. Le métis adossa l'autre contre la pierre encore chaude, lui souleva les deux cuisses, et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres le pénétra sèchement. Reid s'agrippa à son cou pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il lui restait d'éducation en criant qu'il aimait ça. Sentir le sexe bouillant du métis élargir son intimité, le pénétrer toujours un peu plus , l'amenant d'un pas sur vers l'orgasme lui faisait perdre la tête. Morgan mordait son cou, ses téton, se faisait multiple pour combler un Reid qui gémissait terriblement fort, les cheveux décoiffés et les lèvres rouges de désir.

« Plus fort…Montre-moi ce que tu caches…Montre-moi cet Aeden… »

Morgan se mit a le pilonner, grondant de plaisir, sentant son sexe se gonfler sous l'orgasme a venir et provoquant chez le châtain des halètements de plus en plus présent. Dire qu'au départ, ils ne devaient que simuler, rester sagement a côté puis aller dormir. La réalité était bien plus appétissante. D'un seul coup, le métis arrêta ses coups de butor, et colla son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis, capturant ses lèvres. Les dents de Reid mordirent les siennes quand leurs jouissances se combinèrent, les faisant se cambrer en même temps alors que le bassin du métis tremblait sous l'orgasme.

Morgan se retira doucement, serrant le corps vidé d'énergie du jeune homme contre lui, lui mordillant l'oreille par pur jeu.

« Tu m'as menti, ce n'est pas ta première fois.

-…Embrasse-moi encore… »

L'autre obtempéra, caressant sa chute de reins qu'il aimait déjà tant alors qu'il l'allongeait dans l'herbe fraîche de la berge, les hissant hors de l'eau sans difficulté, posant leurs corps l'un sous l'autre.

La bouche de métis se baladait librement sur le torse de Reid qui continuait de gémir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, encore consumé par l'acte amoureux. Jamais il n'aurait la force de se lever pour rentrer au bungalow.

« C'est sensé durer trois jours, Spencer, tu en dis quoi ? Trois jours dans mes bras, ça sonne bien, non ?

-…Animal, tu veux me tuer ? Je suis exténué… »

Morgan lâcha un petit rire amusé, se leva et obligea l'autre a faire de même. Il mit sur son dos un Reid ronchonnant et a nouveau gêné par sa nudité, et alla retrouver le confort de sa demeure. Arrivé a destination, il déposa son amant dans le lit, l'embrassa, failli céder a ses pulsion devant l'air aguicheur que le génie arborait avec une innocence non feinte, se reprit, le regarda s'endormir avec un brin de romantisme, puis alla dessiner.

Tout entier a ses souvenirs charnels, il ne vit pas, par la fenêtre, qu'une lueur rouge avait apparu entre les arbres. Le rouge, la couleur du feu qui dévore, et du sang qui coule.

* * *

><p>Les problèmes arrivent :) Reviews ?<p> 


	5. Nouvelles complications

VOICI LE CHAPITRE CINQ! J'ai un peu tardé à le poster car mes révisions de bac me prennent beaucoup de temps... D'ailleurs j'ai maths cet après-midi, j'espère réussir!

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>« Reste là. Je reviens vite. »<p>

Morgan quitta la maison sans un regard en arrière, laissant le génie dans un désarroi intense. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à faire le point sur ce qu'il voyait. Etait-ce bien le même village ? Les maisons avaient soufferts du feu, et l'herbe elle-même sentait le brûlé. Reid posa ses mains sur la vitre, les traits défaits. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute ? Il était coupable ? Le visage sérieux du prêtre apparu sur le côté :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous en veut. Tout le village a prit parti pour vous, nous étions au courant des possibles conséquences. Vous êtes des nôtre, a présent. Nous vous défendrons. »

Reid voulu parler, mais ne pu qu'émettre un petit cri aigue. L'homme coloré continua, sans remarquer le trouble du châtain, expliquant que Morgan, ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'autres guerriers, était parti chez les Anciens. Le conflit était inévitable, ils avaient été clairs en mettant le feu aux toits de pailles.

« B'Laama N'taqmee. C'est la guerre. », Traduisit le prêtre, le regard perdu. Il savait depuis longtemps que cela arriverait, les deux clans se haïssaient trop pour que la paix perdure.

« J…Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

-Laisser faire ? Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, S'taam'na. Ils sont partis, tu ne peux plus rien espérer. Ils se battront. »

_S'taam'na_. La traduction mot à mot donnait quelque chose comme « homme très instruit », mais Reid remarqua là l'expression que le métis avait souvent a son égard : petit génie. Un homme très instruit n'était qu'un petit génie. Cela fit sourire le châtain.

« Je dois y aller…Au moins pour…Les soutenir ?

-Tu les gênerais. »

Reid posa son grand front contre la vitre. Devait-il donc rester ici ? Se cacher, fuir le danger, laisser le métis faire face, seul, à la mort qui rôdait ? Non. Non…Ce n'était pas son genre. Le prêtre le regardait toujours gravement, engoncé dans une grande tunique blanche. Cet étranger était décidément bien différent des autres. Il était réfléchi, courageux, intelligent…Et amoureux, a n'en pas douter. Aeden avait su dénicher la perle rare. Le vieil homme tendit la main, prenant celle du châtain pour la serrer doucement :

« Tu sais qu'Aeden m'a demandé de veiller sur toi ?

-S…Sur moi ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit de t'attacher s'il le fallait. Il n'aime pas…Qu'on touche à ses affaires. Si jamais tu tombais entre les mains des Anciens…Il serait comme fou. »

Spencer venait d'attacher ses cheveux, remontant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Sa décision était prise depuis le début, et le prêtre le savait très bien. C'était simplement de son devoir de l'informer des choses.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe là-bas. Tu n'es qu'un enfant…Un enfant de la ville.

-J'ai passé le rite de passage. J'ai gagné en maturité. »

Le Noir se mit à rire d'un ton poussiéreux. Le rite nuptial et ses croustillants détails avait déjà fait le tour du village. En effet, l'enfant était passé à l'adolescence. Ses doigts ridés se posèrent sur son épaule :

« Ils sont dangereux. Tu ne sais pas te battre.

-Je ferais comme si. Je suis le seul à pouvoir désamorcer le conflit. »

La porte en bambou se referma sans bruit derrière lui. Le reste des villageois présent grondaient sourdement qu'Aeden allait être furieux, que c'était une bêtise de le laisser partir. Qu'il risquait d'être blessé, voire pire. Mais le vieux prêtre sourit, et tous les autres durent l'imiter. Quoi qu'il arrive, cela devait arriver. Le Noir ne se trompait que rarement.

"..."

« **LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI** ! »

Morgan s'échinait à tirer sur les cordes qui le retenaient entravé contre un arbre. Il hurlait, se crevait les poumons, les yeux rouges, les lèvres déchirées. Au sol, il y avait de nombreux corps, inertes, rouges et noirs. Ceux restant soufflaient avec lenteur, sans se regarder, les yeux au sol, essayant d'ignorer les beuglements du métis :

« …Huit. Il en a tué huit, avant qu'on réussisse à l'attacher. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi IL voulait qu'on le garde en vie. Cet homme est un demi-dieu. »

Des pas se firent entendre. Les hommes se levèrent, et se plaquèrent au sol d'un seul mouvement. Les deux arrivants étaient sérieux, et de toute évidence d'un haut statut : le premier, d'une trentaine d'années, avait des tresses qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et était recouvert de tatouages. L'autre, près de la soixantaine, respirait encore une belle vigueur malgré son visage marqué par la vie.

« N'tama Aeden Tsiiqu'ta Platendum. »

_Aeden, mon frère, nous te saluons_.

Morgan leva vers le vieil homme un regard empli de haine, et se remit à vociférer, s'écorchant les poignets et le bassin. Ces hommes avaient tué les siens, le maintenait contre cet arbre pour ne pas qu'il puisse réagir, et il avait le culot de l'appeler mon frère ? Etait-ce possible ? Le plus jeune leva une main impérieuse :

« Tu es sur le mauvais chemin, mon frère. Dans ta folie tu as entraîné les autres mais nous ne t'en voulons pas. Je sais que ta voix est celle qui compte le plus au village. Demande qu'on nous livre l'étranger, et tu seras libre.

-**VA TE FAIRE F**… »

Bruissement alentour. Le Noir plisse les yeux, et lance un sifflement sonore.

« On l'a trouvé ! »

Morgan leva la tête, interdit, et ses yeux doublèrent de volume. Deux hommes tenaient fermement le génie de chaque côté. C'était un Reid au regard flou, absent, aux gestes un peu raides. Il avait été cogné, visiblement. Le métis se débattit plus violemment que jamais, mais s'arrêta en voyant l'autre sortir un couteau de sa poche :

« Moi, At'na, porte parole des Anciens et grand sacrificateur, ordonne la mort de cet étranger selon les rites ancestraux. »

Reid battit des paupières. Il voyait la douleur dans les yeux de Morgan, et toute sa frustration de ne pouvoir agir, de n'être qu'un spectateur muet. At'na, tendant toujours son couteau, demanda au châtain d'une voix étonnamment douce s'il acceptait d'être mené à l'autel sans se débattre. S'il refusait, il serait assommé.

« **POURQUOI ES-TU LA** **?** »

Morgan criait, faisant saillir les veines de ses bras et de son cou. Pourquoi était-il venu, lui désobéissant ? Pourquoi risquait-il sa vie ? Pourquoi voulait-il donc le rendre fou ? Reid osa deux pas en sa direction. Il passa ses bras autour de sa tête, le serra contre lui, respirant son parfum. Puis il s'éloigna, chassa la larme qui s'immisçait dans sa pupille et se retourna, présentant ses poignets aux autres hommes, sans un mot de plus.

« Bon garçon. », murmura At'na avec un sourire carnassier avant de l'emmener, le reste de la bande sur les talons. Le vieil homme resta en compagnie de Morgan, qui serrait précieusement dans sa main droite le petit couteau suisse que Reid lui avait glissé.

"..."

« Avance. »

La traque avait perdu de sa superbe dès l'instant ou les Anciens avaient comprit que Reid ne constituerait pas le moindre obstacle. Au contraire, doux comme un agneau, il se laissait guider, ouvrant simplement des yeux curieux sur ce qui l'entourait. At'na le considérait de la même manière. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'homme blanc, et savoir que ce gamin, cet être fragile, était le T'aalma d'Aeden le dépassait et le rendait jaloux. Son cœur à lui était comme muselé.

« Reste ici. »

Ici, soit la demeure du sacrificateur. Reid alla s'asseoir docilement, observant les peintures sur les murs, les tapisseries, les fleurs, l'architecture en elle-même.

« Qu'as-tu donc de spécial ? »

Le génie sursauta sur sa chaise, se leva, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le noir réitéra sa demande sans sourciller . Reid se perdit dans ses explications scientifiques, brouillant son raisonnement. At'na s'approcha de lui , se plaisant à le mettre mal à l'aise :

« Tu dois être bon au lit, en tout cas. Aeden n'est pas du genre à négliger ce genre de détail.

-E…Etes vous proche de Dereck ?

-AEDEN ! »

Le noir cria que Dereck n'existait pas, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte de traître pour abandonner leur tribu, pour aller dans la ville et laisser mourir les traditions. Reid se ratatina contre le mur.

« Aeden…Etait mon frère de sang. Quand nous étions petits, nous partagions tout, vraiment tout, nous dormions toujours dans la même chambre. Nous étions…Réellement proches. Puis nous avons été séparés, brutalement, à l'adolescence. Je faisais parti des Anciens, et lui voulait rester dans le Village, avec ces êtres impies.

-Ils… Ne sont pas impies…Ils sont comme vous et moi.

-Ne me fais pas rire ! Qu'avons-nous en commun !

-La couleur de notre sang. »

At'na eut un rire sans joie, et saisit le jeunot a la gorge, lui sifflant que faire de l'esprit ne l'aiderait pas à sauver sa vie. Même s'il était l'âme sœur d'Aeden, il le tuerait sans remord. La chemise du génie, déchirée, s'ouvrit soudainement sur l'intégralité de son torse, l'obligeant à rougir malgré les circonstances. Le Noir remarqua les nombreux suçons parsemant la peau blanche, et sa bouche se tordit mauvaisement. Ses doigts retracèrent les marques, et Reid sa plaqua contre le mur :

« N…NE me touchez pas. Je…Je n'appartiens plus qu'a Dereck. »

At'na le gifla sourdement, lui ordonnant de ne plus prononcer ce nom, mais Reid, serrant les poings, se redressa furieusement et cria qu'il ne fuirait plus à présent, que le métis comptait pour lui et qu'il ne se tairait plus, qu'il battrait jusqu'au bout. L'autre fit bander ses muscles, le regardant de haut, le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur :

« Ne me fais pas rire, veux-tu ? Tu n'es rien. Tu es faible, inutile. Penses-tu qu'Aeden va se satisfaire d'un gringalet, d'un blanc-bec ? J'ai vu défiler dans ses bras de pur canon, homme comme femme. Tu n'es qu'un apéritif.

-Je ne douterais plus. Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! »

Le génie tambourina sur l'abdomen du plus vieux qui riait, riait en arrachant ses vêtements, riait en le frappant, le mettant à terre, savourant cette douce victoire contre celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son rival. Viens, Aeden, pensait-il alors que ses doigts pétrissaient les cuisses du génie qui hurlait, viens venger ton amoureux, viens te battre contre moi…

"..."

« Il est trop tard pour ce garçon, tu le sais. At'na t'en veux depuis bien longtemps, il ne le laissera pas s'en sortir.

-Je le tuerais comme j'ai tué ces huit hommes. Ces hommes qui partagent ma couleur. Je ne laisserais personne entraver mon chemin. »

Le vieil homme eut un soupire de lassitude. La jeunesse devenait de plus en plus furieuse d'année en année. Bientôt, elle détruirait tout son passage, le métis à sa tête. Les Anciens avaient besoin d'un leader comme lui. D'un homme qui se bat pour ses idées. Mais jamais il n'accepterait.

« Ton ami est déjà mort, Aeden.

-**NON ! TAI-TOI** **!** »

Les liens s'entaillaient mal. Reid n'avait jamais aiguisé le petit couteau. Pourtant, le métis finit par se détacher, n'ayant pas le moindre regard pour ses poignets meurtri et ensanglanté. Il jeta les cordes au sol, soufflant comme un animal enragé, et le Vieux fit un ps en arrière sans pour autant sembler effrayé.

« Si tu vas la-bas, il ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi.

-Je suis le Sacrificateur du Village. J'ai déjà tué des félins avec mes dents. Ce ne sont pas des hommes qui vont m'effrayer.

-Les félins ne tirent pas à l'arc.

-Tai-toi. Je vais retrouver Reid, puis j'incendierais votre village de perdition. Les Anciens doivent cesser. Mes compagnons sont cachés en bordure. Je vais donner l'assaut. »

Morgan, le cœur battant, passa à côté du vieil homme qui toussa :

« Tu ne m'achèves pas ? Je suis pourtant le chef des Anciens.

-Tu es âgé et malade. Je ne tue que ceux qui sont capables de se défendre. »

Il disparu dans la forêt, courant sans bruit. Le vieil homme baissa les yeux. Quel mécanisme infernal avait-il donc enclenché ? Et si At'na ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter ? Le noir déglutit âprement. Si jamais Aeden venait à savoir que la belle Et'na avait été tuée lors de l'assaut, sa fureur serait sans borne.

* * *

><p>Plein de petites révélations dans ce chapitre :)<p>

Si vous lisez, laissez une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir...


	6. Nouvelles pertes

Merci pour vos commentaires :)

Voici le chapitre six! On approche du retour a Quantico .

* * *

><p>Se cacher dans la verdure, ne plus faire de bruit, camoufler jusqu'à sa respiration pour ne pas être repéré. Il voyait d'ici la maison du Sacrificateur. De ce sale imposteur, qui se prétendait être son ami. S'il avait frappé le génie, il le paierait de sa vie, peu importait le passé. D'un seul coup, il leva un bras vengeur en poussant un feulement incroyable, et les autres hommes jaillirent des fourrés, se précipitant à l'intérieur du village. La guerre était entamée.<p>

"..."

« Tu me fais de la peine. »

At'na souriait en aiguisant un grand couteau, alors que Reid, à terre, nu et mal en point, peinait a se redresser sur ses coudes. Le grand Noir serra distraitement sa ceinture autour des hanches, se délectant de cette vision.

« Je vais te tuer sans douleur, d'un coup sec, en travers du crâne. Et ton corps sera brûlé aussitôt pour que tu ne souilles pas notre terre. Ce qui vient d'arriver, personne ne le saura jamais. C'était ton ultime humiliation. »

Reid pleurait silencieusement, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Allait-il donc mourir ainsi ? Cela lui rappelait sa rencontre avec le métis, sur les bords de la rivière. Qu'avait-il dit ? « Personne ne me regrettera, je n'ai laissé personne derrière moi. » Mais maintenant, il avait Morgan…At'na le saisit par les cheveux et le jeta au sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur aigu. Il avait si mal…Si mal…La douleur n'était pas que physique. At'na se vengeait de bien des choses a travers ce viol ignoble. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire parti des Anciens, mais a 7 ans, comment se rebeller ? Comment dire non a ses parents, comment faire pour rester avec ses amis ? Et l'enfant pleurait dans sa chambre, le soir, sachant qu'il ne reverrait jamais celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Et cette absence le rongeait de l'intérieur, peu à peu, transformant son amour, son amitié en une haine tenace. Haïr est tellement plus simple…

« AT'NA ! »

Une forme indistincte se jeta sur le noir, le faisant rouler au sol. Un jaguar ? Non. L'homme se battait sans arme, utilisant ses poings, ses ongles, ses dents, sa rage même. L'autre criait, se débattait, cherchant à tâtons son couteau qui avait glissé plus loin. C'était une lutte à mort. Un sentiment de soulagement fit sourire le génie, qui murmura que les statistiques s'étaient trompées. Même s'ils étaient moins nombreux et en position de faiblesse, ils allaient gagner, c'étai évident. Les fleurs de Bombax continueraient à pousser dans la chaleur amazonienne, et les _parrots_ se percheraient toujours sur les bungalows. Il tomba évanoui, sa tête claquant avec bruit sur le sol de terre battue. Ses yeux noisettes roulèrent dans ses orbites, alors qu'il s'en voulait de demeurer là, nu, offert aux regards, et incapable d'aider Morgan qui semblait s'être transformé.

« **ENFOIRE ENFOIRE ENFOIRE ENFOIRE** ! »

Morgan frappait de toutes ses forces, ne voulant croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Il était en train de massacrer celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami. Etait-ce possible, un tel cauchemar ? At'na finit par se laisser faire, ayant comprit que la force du métis dépassait la sienne. Peu importait. Il l'avait, dans un sens, mortellement blessé par ses actes. Morgan s'arrêta d'un seul coup, hors d'haleine, crispé et haineux.

« **BAT TOI ! BAT TOI QUE JE PUISSE TE TUER** !

- Tue-moi, Aeden. Si tu savais ce que j'ai fais, tu me tuerais sans hésitation. »

Le métis tenait le couteau dans sa main droite. Il allait le jeter loin d'eux, mais se stabilisa, sentant une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. At'na était devenu un être vicieux. Calculateur, cruel. Sa respiration se fit sifflante :

« Qu'as-tu fais. **QU'AS-TU FAIS** ? »

Il secouait le noir qui riait, riait de douleur et de jubilation malsaine. Il se mit à crier qu'il avait violé son amant, le prenant de force en ignorant ses cris, qu'il l'avait soumit, lui faisant subir des bassesses dont il ne se remettrait pas, du moins l'espérait-il. Morgan le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé, se précipitant vers le génie, sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Non. Pas reid. Pas lui. At'na cracha un peu de sang, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent une dernière fois :

« …Et j'ai égorgé Et'na de mes propres mains. »

Il y eut une seconde pendant laquelle Morgan eut l'impression qu'un air empoisonné s'infiltrait dans ses poumons…

« Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un monstre, et que tu méritais de vivre heureux. Toi a qui la vie a toujours sourit, toi le préféré de tous, toi l'homme pour qui les femmes se battaient. Même Et'na. La belle, la douce Et'na. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me suis avancée vers elle, et son arme a coulé entre ses doigts. Elle ne voulait pas se battre, et elle me souriait. Quand elle a commencé a s'étouffer avec son sang, elle souriait encore. Elle voulait mourir, je l'ai aidé, simplement. C'était divin. »

… Puis la rage, dans ses veines, pulsa ultimement, et Dereck se retourna de trois quarts, traçant un arc de cercle avec son bras, envoyant le grand couteau se planter dans le front du Sacrificateur qui tomba en arrière, s'écrasant dans la poussière rouge. Le sang se hâta de couler, faisait une auréole ocre autour de ses cheveux sombres, alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter. Dereck soufflait fort, le bras toujours tendu, clignant des yeux. Il était mort. Mort. Voila.

Bon.

Le métis prit le corps, chétif, du génie contre lui en prenant soin de le recouvrir d'un drap, puis saisit le mort par les cheveux, le traînant derrière lui sans façon, sans même songer à ôter le couteau de sacrifice. Il marcha jusqu'à la place du Village, sans pensées, vide comme une coquille, n'agissant que par pur instinct. Arrivé, il leva la dépouille le plus haut qu'il pu, criant d'une voix grave et douloureuse :

« JE L'AI TUE ! LA GUERRE EST **TERMINEE **! »

Il répéta ce message pendant dix minutes, remarquant que des combattants apparaissaient, ça et là, estropiés, couverts de sang, hagards, ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter. Puis, Morgan laissa retomber le corps du Noir. Il réalisa que la lutte, contre lui, lui avait semblé facile. At'na s'était laissé tuer, lui aussi, lui offrant avant de partir ces révélations atroces. Il serra contre lui le corps léger de Reid, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Que faire à présent ?

« …Aeden…C'est toi qui ?

-Ne m'appelez plus Aeden. Rentrons…Rentrons…

-Et le village ? On l'incendie ? »

Morgan était désormais le leader, et il n'aimait pas ça. Crachant par terre, il murmura que la terre était condamnée. Le village tomberait de lui-même, inutile de tout brûler. Les hommes se mirent en marche. Personne ne pipa mot quand ils passèrent devant le chef, droit et sérieux, qui rentrait constater les dégâts de son pas lent. L'odeur de la mort rôdait partout.

"..."

Morgan était agenouillé devant la tombe fraichement creusée de la belle métisse. Ses yeux restaient secs, même si une douleur atroce, dans son abdomen, l'empêchait de se relever. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer sérieusement ne plus jamais revoir la jeune femme. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur, et voila qu'elle reposait sous terre, à présent. Morgan avait vengé Et'na, mais n'en ressentait pas le moindre soulagement. Et Reid qui allait bientôt se réveiller…Demandant des explications…Souffrant des séquelles du…

Il ferma les yeux, frissonna. Le Village lui faisait horreur, maintenant. Il voulait repartir à Quantico dès que possible.

« Aeden. Le jeune homme veut te voir.

-Plus d'Aeden. Aeden est mort avec Et'na. Je suis Dereck. »

La mère du métis ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle venait de perdre son enfant, et elle le savait très bien. Mais après tout, il avait trouvé son âme sœur, elle pouvait donc le laisser s'en aller : il ne risquait plus rien.

* * *

><p>Tadam :D ! Reviews ?<p> 


	7. Nouveau retour

Chapter 7, le voici :) MERCI pour vos commentaires!

* * *

><p>Spencer souriait. Il souriait d'un air un peu tendu, mais il souriait quand même. Quand sa tête avait heurté le sol, quelques heures auparavant, ses souvenirs étaient revenus. Tous. Et cela le comblait entièrement. Bien évidemment, il ne savait pas que la belle Et'na était morte. Mais en voyant arriver le métis, Reid tendit les bras en avant :<p>

« Mes souvenirs…Sont revenus. Je sais qui tu es, Dereck. Je sais que tu aimes mes cookies, que tu ne peux vivre sans sport, que ton chien attend a Quantico, que…

-Spencer, du calme…Tu…Tu as besoin de repos après…Ce que tu as subit. »

Reid tenait fermement le visage du métis entre ses paumes. Ce visage aux lèvres déchirées, au regard perdu, éteint. Il murmura que tout était de sa faute, qu'après tout il l'avait mis en garde, mais qu'il n'avait rien voulu écouter.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait me faire ça, et…

-Et'na est morte par ma faute. Je ne l'ai pas protégé.

Spencer ouvrit deux grands yeux effrayés, plaqua sa main blanche contre sa bouche, hoqueta, et au final détourna son regard noisette. Quelle nouvelle affligeante. Mais des excuses ne feraient rien avancer. Et Morgan ne lui en voulait pas, il n'arrivait simplement pas à réaliser.

-C'était sa vie …Contre la mienne, Dereck. »

Cette situation en rappelait une autre. Reid avait sauvée la vie du métis, et celui-ci venait de lui rendre la pareille. Ils étaient quittes, et devaient aller de l'avant. D'autres personnes avaient besoin d'eux. Dereck leva la main, et les villageois les laissèrent seuls. Reid fit asseoir le métis en face de lui , et posa ses deux mains biens a plat sur son crâne sans le quitter des yeux :

« Avant de continuer à parler, essais de te souvenir. De nous, de toi, de ta vie, avant. D'Hotchner, de Garcia, de nos enquêtes, de mon incapacité à parler de façon compréhensible face à un public de plus de deux personnes, essais, s'il te plait… »

Dereck ferma les yeux, se concentrant, alors que les doigts agiles du génie massaient les côtés de son crâne, au dessus des oreilles.

« …Je nous voit avec d'autres gens, autour d'un bureau. Il y a des meurtres. Je ne sais plus quel est mon métier, je…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je stimule ton hippocampe, c'est-à-dire la partie du cerveau qui concentre ta mémoire à court et long terme, dans ce cas précis, avec une pression et un angle de trente deux degrés vis-à-vis de la boîte crânienne de dois être en capacité de te permettre une réflexion plus…

-Je comprends. »

Le métis avait mal à la tête, mais fit un effort. Il revoyait le lieu de travail. La salle de sport à côté. Il se voyait, posant une main sur son abdomen. Il s'était prit une balle, par un roux obèse. Il revoyait Reid, timide, loin d'être à l'aiser et pourtant déjà lié à lui qui était venu le voir, affrontant ses peurs. Il se revoyait faisant glisser la chemise blanche de ses épaules, embrasser son cou et…

« Oh merde.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Je t'ai fait l'amour dans une douche. Cette idée me plaît. »

Reid rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, détournant son regard tout en appuyant plus fort avec le bout de ses doigts. Morgan fronça les sourcils. Avant. Avant la douche, il y avait eu l'histoire avec le Roux. Lauris. Lauris…Lauris le tueur. Reid avait du se travestir. Et encore avant, la soirée de Garcia. Garcia, la gardienne du Livre. La soirée qui avait tout déclenché, son histoire avec le génie mais également le démembrement de l'équipe. Il revoyait son adolescence. Et sa jeunesse. Ses souvenirs se superposaient, défilant dans un ordre qui n'était pas le bon. Il revoyait cet abus par celui qu'il avait considéré comme son père. Sa rencontre avec l'équipe. Tout. Tout.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, et il prit les doigts blancs du génie dans ses larges mains.

« C'est bon. Ca suffit. Je n'ai pas eu une vie si remplie que ça, en fait, on en a vite fait le tour.

-D…Dereck…

-Ah, je te retrouve avec ta petite voix hésitante, j'aime ça, beau gosse. Mais maintenant, on a des choses à faire, non ? Il faut qu'on tire un trait sur l'Amazonie, et qu'on rentre à la maison pour prendre des taxis, traquer des criminels, et sauver Hotchner de sa chaise éjectable. Et puis qu'on règle nos problèmes à nous aussi…

-Nos problèmes à nous ?

-J'ai tué des hommes, ici. Et tu as été violé. Merde, Spence. On ne peut pas fermer les yeux la-dessus. Je sais qu'on peut le faire, même si tu es très jeune », ironisa le métis en lui clignant de l'œil.

« _La jeunesse n'est pas un âge, c'est un état d'espr_… »

Morgan l'embrassa, se penchant vers lui en le coupant délibérément. Bon sang, que sa mémoire lui avait manqué, avec du recul.

"..."

Reid avait rassemblé le Livre, ses quelques vêtements, son appareil photo et les dessins de Morgan dans sa valise, et s'était déclaré prêt pour le voyage retour. Sa gorge était étrangement nouée, à présent, il avait passé quatre mois dans ce Village, en apprenant la langue, les habitudes, les coutumes, et rejoindre la ville polluée lui faisait un peu peur. La cascade allait lui manquer. L'ara aussi. Morgan était passé au cimetière, puis avait déposé une bise sur la joue de sa mère avant de prendre le chemin qui les conduirait jusqu'à la route. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait probablement jamais au Village, mais peu lui importait.

« Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour Hotch. Quand on arrivera à l'aéroport, je lui passerais un coup de fil. »

Il tenait la main du génie dans la sienne, son pouce traçant de douces arabesques contre sa paume. Quand une voiture passa, les doigts se dérobèrent à la caresse alors que le génie baissait les yeux, interdit.

« Spencer. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur des réactions ? C'est de retrouver ta mémoire qui…

-Non. N…J'ai toujours eu peur du regard des autres. Tu comprends, j'ai toujours vécu dans une peur des réactions, dans une gêne permanente. Au Village, les gens étaient tolérant, je me sentais à l'aise, mais je sais qu'en ville, les choses sont différentes.

-Merde. »

Morgan se sentait dépassé. Le jeune homme avait été violé de la façon la plus dégradante possible par un Noir sauvage et avide de vengeance, mais il était plus perturbé par le fait que son amant lui tienne la main en public ? Ce gosse était fêlé. Parfaitement fêlé. Il demanderait un ou deux conseils à Garcia dès que les choses seraient éclaircies. Il voulait, avant tout, que son couple marche.

« Dereck ?

-Hm ? »

Reid réfléchissait consciencieusement. Il avait fait le point, dans sa tête, sur la situation, et il se demandait comment ils allaient faire.

« Il faut espérer que l'histoire entre Prentiss et JJ est réglée, et que les autres sont prêt à exprimer des explications publiques sur leur statut.

-Qu'entend tu pars la ?

-Si on ne fait pas de publicité pour Hotchner, il se fera virer. On doit montrer qu'en plus de n'être compétent qu'en groupe, il nous faut un meneur, CE meneur précisément, et que si l'une de ces règles n'est pas présente…

-…Nous refuserons de travailler. C'est du chantage, beau gosse, tu le sais ? »

Reid ne répondit pas, soupirant à fendre l'âme. Il n'aimait pas ce terme. Le métis eut un sourire confiant, et leva le bras pour faire arrêter le gros camion qui arrivait bruyamment. Le poids lourd s'arrêta en crachotant de la fumée, et baissa la vitre :

« Z'allez ou les jeunes ? Moi j'vais à Caracas, à l'aéroport , ça vous tente ? Six heures de route.

-C'est parfait, patron, on vous suit ! »

Reid se demanda un bref instant, en s'installant, a quel pays était destiné cette belle cargaison de matelas. Puis, il s'allongea sur l'un d'eux, posant son sac sur le plastique pour s'en faire un oreiller, et il s'endormit. Morgan l'observa quelques minutes, puis alla se poser souplement à ses côtés. Son Village ne lui manquerait pas, il sentait trop le sang pour cela. Ses doigts chocolat caressèrent le front du jeune homme qui sembla se détendre, et il plongea lui aussi dans une espèce de torpeur agréable.

"..."

« Ben alors, z'avez pas dormi cette nuit, ou quoi ? Z'êtes arrivés les jeunots ! »

Morgan secoua doucement l'épaule du génie qui bailla, se redressant en gémissant avant de se frotter les yeux comme un enfant. Ce soir, ils seraient chez eux. Chez eux ? Quel chez eux, exactement ?

« Dereck ? »

Ils s'installaient dans l'avion. Le métis, collé à la fenêtre, ne prit pas la peine de se tourner, et l'encouragea à continuer par un petit grognement satisfait.

« Ou on va, en arrivant ?

-Ou on va ? Et bien, on va prendre nos sacs, on appellera des taxis et on… »

Il s'arrêta, se retourna, et vit que le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux, tripotant nerveusement le bas de l'une de ses innombrables chemises blanches. Le plus âgé comprit de suite ou il voulait en venir, et un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres charnues.

« Beau gosse, si tu n'as pas envie de retourner dans ton appartement, tu peux simplement me le dire.

-J…Je en fait je…Tu n'es pas obligé de… »

Morgan posa sa main sur la sienne, mais l'enleva en voyant son regard paniqué. Puis, quelque peu refroidi par son attitude, il lui assura que sa demeure lui était toute ouverte. Reid sourit, et ce sourire fut communicatif.

« On décolle ! »

Le génie observa d'un air ravit son amant se recoller contre la vitre, trépignant presque dans son siège alors que l'engin se mettait à tressauter. Dans les jets, avec l'équipe, le métis ne réagissait pas comme ça. Il paraissait plus mystérieux, moins expansif. Mais le jeune homme voyait a présent ce qui se cachait derrière la carapace. La carapace qu'il avait du se forger bien jeune.

"..."

« J'ai reçu un message de Reid. Ils…Ils sont de retour. »

Rossi jeta un œil à la blonde, qui avait l'air aussi effarée que lui.

« Mais…De retour…D'où ? Comment ?

-Il y avait juste d'écrit : L'Amazonie, c'est fait, mais Quantico avait besoin de nous. Préparez vous à sauver Hotch, on rapplique demain midi au bureau. Ca fait du bien de retrouver sa mémoire. »

Regard éloquent.

« D'après toi, il pense que tout est réglé dans l'équipe ?

-Je…Je crois que oui. »

Garcia posa son postérieur sur le bord de la table, et soupira en ôtant ses lunettes. Comment leurs annoncer qu'Emily était partie, en claquant la porte, le cœur empli d'un désir qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Elle avait tout posé sur la table, tout rendu, la bouche tellement serrées que ses lèvres ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une mince ligne blanche. Garcia avait crié que cela ne se faisait pas, d'abandonner les gens comme ça, juste pour fuir. La jeune femme n'avait pas répondu. JJ se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« …Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Franchement, David. Franchement.

-Reid et Morgan reviennent. Ca ne peut que s'arranger. »

Garcia eut un sourire. Oui, c'était bien vrai.

"..."

* * *

><p>Je sais que ça traine un peu, mais bon, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus sérieux ;D<p> 


	8. Nouvelles décisions

JE SAIS, cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas continué cette fiction, je m'en excuse car j'ai été passionnée par la série Sherlock :)

MAIS, suite à une review demandeuse, me revoici sur le devant de la scène, avec la volonté de clore cette fiction! Bon, mais pour le moment, voici simplement un nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

><p>« Il faut…Qu'on aille les voir maintenant… Non ?<p>

-Spencer, tu es crevé. Tu aurais du dormir dans l'avion !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois tout le mécanisme de l'engin en fonctionnement, tu savais que le… »

Le métis mit son ouïe sur off, tourna la clef dans la serrure de son appartement, et eut la joie de retrouver son chez soi. Rien n'avait changé, seule la couche de poussière sur les étagères était nouvelle. Il jeta négligemment son sac sur le canapé, et se tourna vers le génie qui semblait comme bloqué sur le pas de la porte.

« Quoi ? Un souci ?

-Non…Je…Je suis un peu intimidé…La dernière fois que je suis venu, je n'étais encore qu'un…Collègue…

-Oui, enfin, je t'avais porté dans mes bras parce qu'on venait juste de s'envoyer en l'air comme des…

-Merci, merci ! Ca ira ! »

Morgan souriait encore de sa gêne en fouillant dans ses placards a la recherche d'un paquet de pates. Le génie s'engouffra dans la chambre de son amant, s'assit sur le lit, et ressentit une brusque bouffée de chaleur quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau. La rivière. La cascade. Les berges fleuries. La nostalgie fit briller ses prunelles.

« Beau gosse ! Tu veux bien surveiller l'eau pendant que je prends une douche ? »

Spencer sauta du lit, et s'approcha de la casserole, lui assurant qu'il prenait en main la cuisson des pâtes ainsi que la mise en place du couvert. Le métis disparu dans la salle d'eau. Le génie observait le liquide translucide s'agiter avec curiosité, essayant de lutter contre ses pensées qu'il jugeait stupide. La dernière personne qui l'avait réellement touché avait été ce grand noir, At'na, cet homme qui l'avait violé pour faire du mal à Derek. Il était conscient d'avoir instauré un climat spécial, en avouant au métis qu'il ne voulait pas exprimer son amour en public, mais à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, dans un appartement chaleureux, le jeune homme avait besoin de se sentir…En sécurité. De sentir le désir de Morgan. Il soupira.

« _…Hotch risque d'être renvoyé, et moi je…Je ne songe qu'à des choses futiles…_ »

Il mit les spaghettis à cuir, s'asseyant distraitement sur un siège tournant. Il n'avait même pas appelé Hotchner, en fin de compte, mais le jeune homme refusa de le déranger à neuf heures passées. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide vint caresser sa carotide , mais il n'eut pas la force de sursauter, et se contenta de clore ses paupières.

« Derek ?

-Tu ne veux pas venir faire un câlin sous la douche ? Toi aussi tu as besoin de te laver… »

Les mains du métis le firent sourire.

« Si, je vais y aller. Tu ne veux pas téléphoner à Garcia ? S'il te plait. »

L'autre grogna un borborygme incompréhensible, accepta, le regarda filer. Pourquoi fallait-il que le génie se torture de la sorte ? Il devait faire un break, se recentrer, oublier un peu tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Oublier. L'idée même semblait stupide, le génie n'oubliait jamais rien. Morgan s'adossa au mur, posa son portable contre son oreille. Réponds. Réponds.

« …Mon ange ? C'est toi ?

-C'est moi, ma poule. Alors comme ça, tu es ma Gardienne ? »

Cri rauque au téléphone. Garcia se met à demander des explications, puis change de sujet, se perds dans ses mots, recommence, et l'autre la coupe :

« Ou en est Hotch ?

-C'est critique. Il va nous falloir un coup de pouce de Reid, un discours ficelé, qui tienne la route. Et…Pour les filles, aussi…Ca va passablement mal. »

Murmure brisé. Morgan se gratte le menton. Il répond qu'il faut gérer chaque chose en son temps, à commencer par sauver leur supérieur de la chaise éjectable ou il est installé. C'est une histoire de priorité. Il indique que Reid sera largement capable de convaincre l'auditoire, s'il croit en lui, s'il se sent soutenu.

« Et il a besoin de soutien, Garcia. On à vécu, là-bas, on à vécu des choses…Que je n'aurais plus cru possible. Il à mûrit, aussi. Peut être trop. Ne lui demande rien. Ecoute-le, simplement.

-Derek, j'ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien.

-…Il faudra du temps… »

La jeune femme sent poindre en elle une inquiétude certaine, mais elle se contente de soupirer, d'accepter, puis leur souhaite une bonne soirée avant de raccrocher, songeuse. Que s'est-il passé ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? Comment la mémoire est-elle revenue ? Tant de questions sans réponse…

Morgan fait craquer son cou. C'était donc le retour, n'est-ce pas ? Ils retrouvaient leur ville, leurs histoires, leurs noirceurs. En marchant vers son appartement, le métis avait sentit ses vieilles habitudes se réveiller. Toujours avoir un regard en coin, une oreille qui traîne, les muscles prêts à bondir. Etre capable de se battre, de réagir, de dégainer son pistolet pour protéger, ou tuer. Il se frotta les yeux. Il aimait ce danger, c'était sur. Mais combien de temps encore tiendrait-il avant que tout ne rebascule ? Il secoua la tête.

« D…Derek ? Je crois que l'eau a débordé…

-OH MERDE ! »

Le métis couru dans la cuisine. Reid, frais et réveillé, eut un grand sourire. Son amant, essayant de sauver sa casserole, lui cria au passage qu'il allait devoir sauver leur boss du renvoi par une conversation argumentée, et le brun rougit et blanchit à la fois, triturant le bas de sa chemise. Il se mordit les lèvres, puis ses poumons se gonflèrent d'un air nouveau :

« Bien. Ecoute, je n'ai pas faim, je vais aller préparer quelque chose de concis, et précis, mais j'ai besoin d'informations.

-Oh. D'accord. Tu veux mon ordinateur pour aller sur le net ? »

Rire enfantin du génie. Il tapote sa tête, et murmure qu'elles sont là, les informations. Ensuite, il va s'enfermer dans la chambre, laissant un Morgan abasourdit, amusé, et affamé avec un plat de pâtes trop cuites.

"..."

« Terminé ?

-…J'en ai trop fais, je crois… »

Une trentaine de pages, noires d'une écriture minuscule, se posent sur la table basse. Morgan, allongé sur le canapé, ne daigne pas y jeter un œil, et tend les bras pour que l'autre s'y love. Le jeune homme murmure qu'il espère y arriver. Qu'il doit y arriver.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons tous là.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Mais merci.

-Tu sais, mon ange, pendant que tu parleras haut et fort, moi je serais en train de réparer un autre bout de l'équipe.

-JJ ?

-JJ. »

Reid ferme doucement ses paupières, et souffle qu'il voudrait que tout soit comme avant, ou alors juste comme lors de cette fête, cette première fête qui avait tout décidé, tout fichu en l'air, aussi, dans un sens. Oui, il se remémorait cette soirée avec nostalgie et amertume, sans pouvoir se décider. Morgan sursauta, réfléchit, puis un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Tu sais quoi, sweetie ? J'ai bien envie d'en faire une, de soirée, moi. Pour terminer comme on a commencé, avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Mais il nous faut quelque chose à fêter. Tu me suis ?

-Oh, oui…Je crois… »

Reid s'endormit, petit poids plume sur les muscles d'acier du métis qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il se leva en douceur, le prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au lit. Il le déshabilla, suivit l'exemple, et la nuit se passa sans problème, Morphée veillant sur leur sommeil respectifs.

* * *

><p>Voila :D J'annonce donc, pour le prochain chapitre, le passage sur la défense d'Hotchner :)<p>

Review ?


End file.
